deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Korosensei VS Sebastian Michaelis
Happy halloween Hey guys, Aqua here. So yeah, as some of you know, i don't celebrate Halloween. I don't go out trick-or-treating but i got this idea from our dear user Ahomeschoolinggroudon (or however you spell it) YES THIS IS A HALLOWEEN BATTLE! because sebastian is a creepy guy that likes scary the hell out of nobles and poor authors. Summary ansatsu kyoushitsu VS kuroshitsuji. which unkillable monster will prove their title? Will the demon butler be able to serve his justice or will the yellow octopus get the last laugh? Interlude Boomstick: And we’r''e doing this because…''' Aqua: Halloween is awesome! Wiz: Yeah well Sebastian isn’t really scary… Aqua: HELL YEAH HE IS! Besides it’s your jobs Wiz: right, ahem, sometimes they’re people who are more than meets the eye. Boomstick: Because '''you never know if your butler is creep that stares at you when you sleep or a weird looking teacher actually has the force and power to obliterate 70% of the moon Wiz: Not like that boomstick! Boomstick: like korosensei, the god of death Wiz: And Sebastian Michaelis, the black butler Boomstick: he’s wiz and '''I’m boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their strengths, armour and skills to see who would in in a death battle Rules * This battle will be set at the old campus, with all the students witnessing some aspects of this battle * Sebastian is allowed to use his demonic form and korosensei is allowed to use his ultimate defense form * William T Spears will be present during this battle, therefore this will allow korosensei to be at the same level with Sebastian at fairness * If you are are hungry, you can go buy a cheeseburger ^-^ Korosensei Wiz: One day, around 70% of the moon was obliterated. Leaving the world into the mercy of this being Korosensei: nuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu (this is basically his signature laugh) Boomstick: You’re '''kidding me right? This yellow octopus thing is the threat to humanity? (Cue Korosensei's drawing song) Wiz: Surprisingly yes, and as a request, this being was allowed to teach Class 3-e of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, which is basically the class for poor grade achievers and misfits. And thus this was the beginning of the assassination classroom. Boomstick: '''Korosensei’s main way of avoiding death is his speed. He can get up to speeds of mach 20, which is 20 times the speed of sound Wiz: Now something that can go up to mach 20 speed is probably easy for someone like Korosensei to do… his body can withstand the speed as it can harden, which prevents his body from being destroyed Boomstick: Korosensei '''has around 12 tentacles, each tentacle that has been removed reduces around 10% of power and speed. His exterior actually is kind of creepy. Despite looking incredible squishy he has to shed his skin once per month. So the shedded skin can be a form of armour. ' Wiz: this armour can be used to protect the user from large explosions'. But once this skin has been shedded, he needs to wait another month to shed again. '''Boomstick: '''Korosensei’s tentacles can be used to grabbing crap and snapping necks. He can also use stuff, his speed and tentacles to deflect a bullet. But they can come off, the tentecales can regenerate after a period of time Wiz: Korosensei’s skin is also allows him to squeeze out of sticky situations in tight spots. Although his soft skin is terrible at physical contact like punching or kicking. Although ordinary knives and bullets have been proven to melt in contact to his body Boomstick: Korosensei’s '''skin swells up in water but he has this muscus to defend himself. ' Wiz: this mucus allows the water to solidfy and turn into jelly. This mucus can be used to camouflage and trap people. Korosensei has a number of expressions that the students have deduced after spending time as his students. Yellow is normal '''Boomstick: yellow with green stripes show that he’s mocking someone' Wiz: blue is for sadness and blue with sweat is panic Boomstick: Red is '''anger and black is for pissed off Wiz: and there is also pink, which is for uh...well he puts this when he sees irina jelavic’s chest. (cues scene where irina is seducing korosensei and his face goes bright pink. Side note: korosensei’s weakness: boobs) Boomstick: the only material that has been confirmed to hurt korosensei is the b.b material. These little stuff often come in the form of pellets that are used for gunning down the target, daggers or in Ritsu, who basically is a walking computer with guns. God, I swear if she was real I would… Wiz: KOROSENSEI Also has more weaknesses. He cannot respond well to his surrounding being changed and also he can’t swim. So water is his main weakness. Boomstick: he also is '''incredible weak after his tentacle generation as it requires him Wiz: after molting has also been proven to be a weak point. His super speed can generate clones of himself but those aren’t used much for combat. Boomstick: Korosensei’s trump card is his ultimate defence form. Basically he condenses his body and conserves his energy in a small ball Wiz: in this form korosensei is absolutely invincible. His outershell cannot be destroyed, even a nuclear bomb cannot scratch the surface of this ball although there are some flaws Cues scene where Karma picks up korosensei and positions him in front of the camera where he can see the embarrassing video Korosensei: ARGH! Karma-kun! I can’t move around or cover my eyes!) Wiz: but don’t be let down, if you chuck korosensei in a bucket of B.b. bullets he would probably just trigger the world to blow up. Boomstick: Korosensei '''is a strategiser as well as a teacher. Speaking of his students, the perverted chicken octopus is super protective of his students so he’s willing to step in to protect his students Wiz: Despite his childish looks, korosensei poses a dangerous threat to humanity and that’s if the Class 3-E students assassinate him first. Nagisa: our teacher…is our target… Sebastian Michaelis Wiz: When Ciel Phamtomhive decided to take desperate measures, he called on the demon. In exchange for his soul, this demon would pose as his butler Boomstick: this demon was Sebastian Michaelis ' Sebastian: I’m simply one hell of a butler '(Cue Enamel)' Wiz: His abilities have managed to surpass any human being’s normal capabilities '''Boomstick:' his strengths have been increased. He can stop '''a speeding training with one hand, lift a train carriage’s top effortlessly and can use a single punch…to break an entire concrete dam. So much for the damn snackbar Wiz: don’t you go on about that joke. Sebastian’s speed is practically crazy! He can outrun a speeding train and can run on water effortlessly Boomstick: The demon '''man has insane durability. He can take bitch slaps, beat ups and even a fucking bullet to the head. Although losing a few limbs don’t prove to become a weakness. ' Wiz: he can also resist bites from tigers. Sebastian also can throw silver knives and somehow has an infinite supply of silver knives. He usually throws then with enough force to penetrate the human skin or even angel skin. Although with the anti-sensei daggers being made into a rubber like material, this may prove easier for him to throw '''Boomstick: Sebastian somehow '''jump over high buildings and also CAN RUN UP BUILDINGS! Take that superman' Wiz: Shut up! Sebastian although being an immortal demon can be affected by wounds from demonic weapons. He can be stabbed by a grim reaper’s scythe and still fight but is less weak. He can be killed by the blade of Lævateinn. (Cue Monochrome no kiss) Boomstick: a '''demonic sword that can prevent wounds from being healed. Too bad Hannah is the sheath and I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t be running around the class 3-E classroom ' Wiz: Sebastian also has his demonic form. Despite this not being shown much on the screen or manga, we have managed to deduce that his form is similar to a raven or a crow. In this form, Sebastian can fly and defeat a fallen angel. Bear in mind fallen angels are supernatural beings that have capabilities to destroy churches '''Boomstick: and other kind of shit! Seb also apparently has demon fangs and can…well through great pissy fits at those who disobey his contract cough cough the little Phamtomhive bitch cough cough' Wiz: despite having all these supernatural abilities, Sebastian has weaknesses. Cats Ciel: Sebastian, let’s g…*turns his head Sebastian is gaping at a litter of kittens…stunned by their cuteness Boomstick: michaelis also can get a bit smart alec or a bit wrapped him in his work. So sometimes he can’t pay attention of who’s sneaking behind him *cues scene where Karl Woodly bonks Sebastian on the head with the stick* Wiz: although it’s kind of impossible…Sebastian also is a mastery of trickery and manipulation. He can force others to give him want he wants Boomstick: Even if it '''involves banging chicks. But still Sebastian michaelis is simply one hell of a butler Sebastian bows at Azzurro Vanel. His eyes turn into red slits Sebastian: Oh I’m simply one hell of a butler… Pre-FIGHT! Wiz: Ok...the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Note: the seating plan so this battle is set at the old campus in the classroom. Here's a diagram just to pinpoint where stuff is happening. Death battle Korosensei and Mr Karusama stood in front of the class e students, the government official stared at the students with a stern look on his face Karusama: there is a new student today, I hope you make him feel welcome Terrasaka: ugh I bet it’s going to be another assassin kid, just like Ritsu and Itona Ritsu: Actually no, the student is 100% human but his butler is…not quite human The entire class 3-e: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘NOT QUITE HUMAN?! The classroom door breaks down revealing Ciel Phamtomhive and Sebastian Michalis. Ciel: Slightly grubby, I suppose it’ll have to do… The entire class 3-e: USE THE HANDLE! YOU LITTLE CREEP! WE DON’T WANT TO FIX IT LIKE WE DID TO THE CLASSROOM WALL! Ciel chuckles and removes his eyepatch, showing his faestian eye. Ciel: Sebastian, kill the target! I don’t want to stay here another minute Sebastian: yes…my lord Korosensei laughs and waves his tentacles tauntingly at the butler Korosensei: Come on Mr Butler, let’s see what you can do FIGHT! (Cue assasination classroom OP 1) Sebastian pulled out a gun and began shooting at korosensei. The yellow octopus dodged the b.b. bullets. He rushed up to butler and tried to snap his neck. Sebastian grabbed the tentacle and attempted to stab Korosensei in the chest. The yellow octopus took a step back and moved to isogai’s table. Korosensei: mind if I borrow this, thanks. Korosensei picks up Isogai’s table and throws it at Sebastian, the demon whipped his leg and smashed the table to splinters Isogai: KOROSENSEI! You’ll need to pay for that! Korosensei’s green striped face transformed into worry. Unexpectedly, a cascade of daggers nearly pierced korosensei’s main body until korosensei hid under hinano’s table. Hinano: jeez, korosensei! The yellow octopus then ran to Sebastian, grabbed him and bashed the demon’s head on Okuda’s table. Okuda backed up in fear and Sebastian threw a cascade of rubber knives and shot 3 b.b. bullets at korosensei. Unfortunately…one bullet pierced through ritsu’s head and a dagger caused a crater in the 2.d girl’s machine host. Ritsu:ko-ro-sen… Her screen goes black…korosensei’s face went black Korosensei: I’m never allowed to hurt my students… Korosensei rushed to Sebastian and pushed him against the wall. The wooden wall was pushed down. Teacher had pushed the butler against a row of trees. Korosenei: but no one…is…allowed…to…HURT MY STUDENTS! (Cue assassination classroom op2) The yellow octopus shoved Sebastian at a nearby branch. Sebastian’s eyes widened and he slumped to the ground. The teacher turned his back, his face turned to yellow with green stripes. Unexpectedly, the butler placed a gloved hand on the teacher’s shoulder. Sebastian: my turn. Sebastian tossed korosensei in the air, and kicked at him. Then korosensei landed painfully in the lake. Sebastian pulled out a gun of b.b. bullets and pulled the trigger. Korosensei: Nice try, mr butler, but I can shed my skin! Korosensei escaped his moulted skin and grabbed Sebastian. With the butler, Korosensei took him around the world before throwing him on the grounds of the classroom playground. William stood nearby. Kayano: Oh look…they’re back…who the hell are you? Korosensei formed his duplicates to distract Sebastian. The demon instinctly began kicking all the replicas. Ciel: Sebastian! HURRY UP and end him! *lifts his eye patch* Sebastian looked at ciel and nodded his head. Korosensei took William’s death scythe and stabbed Sebastian for a good measure of times. Ciel closed his eyes but terrasaka punched the young earl. Terrasaka: Stupid kid…YOU BETTER BE PAYING FOR THE FUNDS! The sky went dark and Sebastian’s eyes turned into red slits. He ran to korosensei and slashed at him multiple times, korosensei fell to the ground as 3 tentacles dropped to the ground. He rolled out of the way as a b.b. bullet aimed at his head. Korosensei twirled the death scythe pruner and his face turns to yellow with green stripes. Korosensei: Now students pay attention. TO be a good assasain, you need to adapt to your surroundings. Watch as I use this man’s pruner which has proved to be effective Sebastian threw a set of daggers at korosensei, the teacher nimbly ducked and noticed a b.b. bullet flying towards his head. He raised a chalk and it snapped into two bits. Korosensei extended the scythe and it pierced the demon’s arm. Finally Sebastian had enough of the many times repeated duck and stabbing. He finally growled in frustration Sebastian: Children…I advise you to look away. Karma: Eh? What are you going to do? Take off your clothes and do what bitch sensei does best? Bitch sensei: SHUT UP BRAT! Then the sky went completely black. Sebastian’s form grew bigger and a cascade of feathers appeared. Many of the students backed up in fear, the demon form of Sebastian was overwhelming for them. Even Karasuma felt a bead of sweat form on his head. (Cue Underground) Sebastian: DIE! Sebastian flew at korosensei and a bright flash emitted. The students opened their eyes and saw Sebastian’s pale face and the crater that was once their lunch area. Sebastian: I did it….my lor…oh come on! In the centre of the crater that was once the courtyard of the old campus, korosensei was in his ultimate defence form, chuckling with a green striped face. Korosensei: HA HA HA! I bet you didn’t know my ultimate defence form did you Mr Butler. Sebastian attempted to smash the glass ball with his foot. Karma began laughing Karma: Nice try poshy but korosensei’s absolutely invincible in this form, even in your other form, I bet you can’t even scratch it Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Ciel puts his hand on his face with frustration and attempts to leave although…the entire class 3-e was…pissed at him Class 3-e: YOU BETTER BE PAYING FOR THAT BRAT! NO KO! Death battle analysis (Cue I'm Alive) Boomstick: good luck on paying those funds Phamtomhive, cause I’m pretty sure you won’t fit in after this' Wiz: This battle was evenly matched as both combatants had their weaknesses present Boomstick: When '''Sebastian killed ritsu, korosensei threw a massive pissy fit and that was probably why sensei went a bit harder on him. Wiz: Also, Sebastian’s fighintg style was the generic run punch style but sadly his arsenal was reduced to measely rubber daggers and small balls. Boomstick: '''Korosensei’s final trump card managed to save his ass at last minute and there’s no way that we can chuck sensei in a bucket full of b.b materials because the world would probably explode and everyone would die. If Sebastian could survive that, ciel wouldn’t and that would probably be crap if that happened Wiz: although Korosensei’s quick thinking manage to outwit Sebastian, his molted skin managed to protect him from the water and the fatal stab Boomstick: Looks like korosensei and Sebastian had a hellish battle although the results ultimately couldn’t FORM properly Aqua: dude…that sucked Wiz: (sigh) this battle is a draw Next time on death battles IT'S THE BATTLE OF BADASS WOMEN WHO ARE DUEL WIELDERS! yeah...that basically sums it up they also like protecting some of their clothing because it eithier protects their identity or is just something super precious to them Cat vs human faunus vs titan slayer bow wearer (ok she does wear a scarf sometimes) vs scarf wearer Blake Belladonna VS Mikasa Ackerman Category:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015